Kiss Me On The Lips
by natvalls
Summary: O que aconteceria se Edward gostasse de sangue humano e Alice fosse somente uma humana, amiga de Bella e os três se metessem em um triângulo amoroso?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss me on the lips**

_Edward's PDV_

Porque existia escola e todo esse jogo de aparências. Primeiro que era idiota essa coisa de fingir ser o que eu não era. Eu amava Carlisle por essa vida de possibilidades infinitas de vampiro. Mas ele sabia da minha preferência por sangue humano. Será que era difícil ele me deixar tomar o sangue direto da presa, e não de um sacolé de A+ que ele conseguia no hospital?  
De qualquer maneira, hoje eu e Emmett estávamos completamente irritados por causa da nossa falta de caçada. Eu mais que nunca queria ir para um lugar remoto e pegar um humano como comida, só pra variar. Tudo bem que nós gostávamos de Leões da Montanha e de Ursos Pardos, mas porque Jasper era sempre desculpado quando perdia o controle? Eu estava cansado de ouvir Carlisle e Esme dizerem: _Porque vocês se controlam mais._  
O que iria acontecer se eu me descontrolasse um diz? Eu pegava sempre Emmett pensando isso. Mas toda vez eu pedia pra ele se controlar. Às vezes era legal poder saber o que as outras pessoas pensam. Pelo menos, se não é nada útil, na maioria das vezes é engraçado!

_Bella's PDV_

Então era isso ou professor em casa, segundo Charlie. Como eu preferia tudo menos ficar em casa o dia inteiro, resolvi pedir pro meu pai me colocar na menor escola da cidade. Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula. E eu estava irritada demais.

Desde que deixei minha mãe, Renée, com o mais novo marido dela, eu tenho ficado estressada, preocupada com ela. Vim morar em Forks com meu pai e eu nunca pensei que o tempo fosse acompanhar o meu humor.

Era sempre tudo quente em Phoenix, e eu era feliz...

Hoje em dia eu vivia nesse lugar nublado e chuvoso, e chorava durante a noite.

- Charlie... er, digo, Pai! - eu falei, descendo a escada - Já vou indo! Como alguma coisa no caminho - eu ressaltei antes que ele me mandasse tomar café. - porque eu ja to atrasada!

Na verdade, eu não tava atrasada. Eu estava apenas sem fome e de saco cheio de tudo isso! Meu pai me mandou um aceno que devia significar 'Tchau' e eu entrei na única coisa boa que havia acontecido para mim nesse lugar: meu carro.

Era uma caminhonete vermelha, bem velha. Mas dava pro gasto. Eu só me assustava um pouco com o barulho dela, mas era meu bebê.

_Alice's PDV_

Eram sete da manhã e eu acordei. Nessa noite, véspera do primeiro dia da escola nova, eu tive mais uma vez o sonho com a minha alma gêmea. Cada dia que eu sonhava com ele, a imagem ficava mais nítida na minha cabeça. Minhas amigas de Biloxi, no Mississipi, não acreditavam na minha certeza de que, esse menino do sonho, existia. E agora, vindo para uma nova cidade, eu tinha mais confiança ainda nisso tudo.

Não era besteira minha acreditar que os meus sonhos aconteceriam. Aconteceram não uma, mas varias vezes. Foi assim quando meus pais morreram, foi assim quando minha avó ganhou um carro na loteria da igrejinha dela e foi assim quando minha avó teve um derrame, Depois desses três acontecimentos bizarros, nunca mais eu desconfio das minhas visões.

Foi assim que eu me mudei para Forks. Duas semanas depois de minha avó morrer e eu ficar sozinha no mundo, eu sonhei comigo mesma, pegando o carro e vindo parar aqui nessa cidade. Então eu vim pra cá, sem nenhum arrependimento. Apenas vim.

Depois de pensar e pensar mais, resolvi me levantar e tomar um banho para finalmente ir para a escola. Quem sabe meu vampirinho particular não estuda lá?

Ah, é. Esqueci de contar. Minha alma gêmea do sonho é também um sexy vampiro.

_Bella's PDV_

É. Agora eu tinha certeza de que eu era um desastre. Mal eu entrei no estacionamento da escola, eu quase matei um cachorro e eu praticamente atropelei uma menina, que parecia super fofa e tal. Eu era o desastre em pessoa. Mesmo!

Eu andei até a secretaria para pegar meu horário novo e esbarrei com um garoto enorme de cabelo curtinho que me deu muito medo. Apesar de ele ser super engraçado, pelo menos com a moça da secretaria. O nome dele era Emmett Cullen e parecia que ele era um desses loucos com quem você não poderia arrumar confusão, mesmo que ele parecesse um ursinho feliz, do tamanho de um armário quatro portas.

Fui pra aula de trigonometria e me sentei do lado da menina fofa. O nome dela era Alice Brandon e ela, como eu, também era novata. Acho que estávamos fadadas a sentar-mos juntas já que o resto da sala preferiu ignorar a nossa presença.

Logo depois, eu fui para a aula de Anatomia e pra minha grande surpresa, o tal garoto que parecia com um urso. Emmett-bear. Ele ficou longe de mim, mas eu percebi que ele me observava. Minha reação foi totalmente limpa, eu nem demonstrei que eu sabia da presença dele.

_Edward's PDV_

Era assim. Mesmo sendo uma escola nova, sempre aconteceria a mesma coisa. Todas as pessoas na escola olhariam para nós, eu, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, de uma forma diferente de como olhariam qualquer outra pessoa. Mas nós já estávamos acostumados, vampiros causavam essa reação em suas presas.

O que me deixou confuso foi que, em todas as minhas décadas como vampiro, nunca ninguém, passou os olhos por nós e não nos adoraram de cara. Apenas aquelas duas meninas estranhas que passaram por mim na cantina na hora do recreio. Uma baixinha de cabelos espetados e uma outra, não tão mais alta, com cabelos castanhos e uma normalidade assustadora. Perguntei para meu irmão, Emmett, se ele sabia quem eram. Ele então falou:

- Aquela menina é da minha sala de anatomia, - ele disse, apontando pra mais alta, - Eu estou incrivelmente inebriado pelo cheiro do sangue dela!

E era verdade, o cheiro das duas era inebriante... Então resolvi me aproximar um pouco mais delas. Como a mais baixa tinha ido ao banheiro na hora, eu acabei tendo que me aproximar da anormal normalidade. Passei por ela uma, duas, três... Até cinco vezes. E em nenhuma delas eu consegui ouvir um pensamento. O que será que havia com ela? Será que ela era idiota e não pensava em nada?

_Alice's PDV_

Mal eu podia acreditar no que havia acontecido na minha aula de trigo. Primeiro que eu acabei ficando quase que amiga da menina que tinha chegado bem perto de causar minha morte hoje no estacionamento. Ela também á nova aqui, então eu achei uma boa idéia o nosso encontro de hoje. Depois da aula de trigo, fui para a aula de biologia. Na de biologia eu acabei dormindo e sonhei que encontrava minha alma gêmea perto do banheiro, na hora do intervalo. Era fato que iria colocar planos em prática.

Como havia marcado com Bella, a menina nova que me atropelou, de almoçar. Assim que encontrei com ela, no corredor onde havíamos ganhado nossos armários, fomos em direção ao refeitório. Achamos uma mesa e eu pedi para ela ir guardar um lugar pra mim enquanto eu ia ao banheiro. Ela ficou me olhando com uma aparência engraçada, como se eu estivesse jogando-a sozinha aos tubarões da nova escola. Enquanto me encaminhava ao toalete, ri da memória da expressão dela.

Entrei no banheiro feminino e encontrei com uma menina que simplesmente pareci mais que qualquer outra coisa reluzente que eu havia visto. Ela era loira e alta. Tudo bem que perto de mim, todos eram altos demais, mas ela era realmente devastadora. Como eu estava olhando muito para ela, ela olhou para mim e deu um sorriso. Pela primeira vez eu fiquei com vergonha de sorrir de volta para alguém, mas eu sorri de volta. E parecia que ela havia sentido a minha sinceridade.

- Oi! Meu nome é Rosalie. – ela disse estendendo a mão.

- Ah... Oi, Rosalie! – eu respondi, apertando sua mão meio envergonhada. – Sou Alice.

- Prazer! – ela disse, dando outro sorriso, e então saiu do banheiro.

_Bella's PDV_

O que aquele garoto estranho e tão bonito estava tentando fazer? Ele passou por mim umas cinco vezes dentro de míseros cinco minutos. Será que ele era um desses veteranos que queriam me dar um trote desses estranhos? Eu, hein... Pessoa estranha. Alguma coisa nele me assustava, mas também me atraía. Como se fosse um imã. E eu não conseguia tirar o pensamento dele me circundando varias vezes por segundo da minha mente.

E onde estava Alice? Ela sumiu pra ir ao banheiro e não voltou mais... Será que ela fugiu de mim? Descobriu que eu era estranha ou sei lá. Resolvi voltar meu pensamento para a outra questão.

O garoto estranho parecia ser amigo do Emmett-bear. E Emmett também era novo. Bom, menos novo que eu. Ele tinha chegado uma semana antes. Mas era novo de qualquer forma

Eu estava pensando em qual seria a relação deles quando um garoto sentou na minha mesa.

- E aí? Você é a Isabella, né? – perguntou o menino moreno de cabelos longos que me parecia familiar. – Meu nome é Jacob e eu costumava brincar com você quando você era menor. Nossos pais são amigos. Posso sentar com você?


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice's PDV_

Quando voltei para o refeitório, desolada, já que o encontro com a menina loira, Rosalie, me atrasou para encontrar minha alma gêmea, encontrei Bella conversando com um menino na mesa. Eles estavam conversando dando altas risadas. Eu preferi deixa-los sozinhos, tentei me encaminhar até o corredor, com o intuito de ir até meu armário pegar uns livros. Mas Bella me viu e me acenou, fazendo um gesto que devia significar que eu voltasse à mesa.

- Olá, Bella! – eu disse, sorrindo. – Olá... er, eu não sei seu nome!

- Oh, desculpa! – disse Bella, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. – Esse é o Jacob. A gente costumava andar juntos quando crianças. Nossos pais são amigos desde sempre.

- Ah, ta. – eu respondi, apertando a mão do tal Jacob. – Prazer Jacob. Sou Alice.

- Prazer, Alice. – ele disse, também sorrindo e apertando minha mão de volta – Pode me chamar de Jake!

- Ah, sim! – eu disse – então, o que eu atrapalhei?

- Nada demais, - o tal menino respondeu – Bella me perguntou qual era a dos Cullen.

- Cullen? – eu perguntei.

- Sim, Alice. – Bella me respondeu. – Você tem aula com algum daqueles garotos ali? – ela apontou para um grupo de alunos, sentados numa mesa. Todos pareciam de certa forma, atores hollywoodianos. A menina que havia se apresentado para mim no banheiro estava com eles. Rosalie.

- Não, não tenho aula com nenhuma deles. Mas a menina se apresentou a mim no banheiro ainda agora. – eu respondi. Com a minha resposta o queixo de Jacob caiu.

- Meu Deus, Rosalie falou com você? – ele disse, impressionado. – Ela realmente deve ter gostado de você. Desde semana passada quando eles chegaram aqui na nossa escola, ela esta esnobando todas as meninas que vêm falar com ela. A maioria das populares está super revoltadas com a atitude dela.

- Poxa, ela me pareceu simpática! – eu falei, sendo sincera.

- Ai meu Deus! – Bella falou, colocando a mão no rosto. – Eles estão vindo pra cá!

_Bella's PDV_

Eu estava tentando descobrir se eu saia correndo, se eu ficava na mesa esperando ou se eu me escondia debaixo dela. O tal do Cullen era tão absurdamente lindo, mas tão assustador ao mesmo tempo. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu o achava dessa forma. A melhor atitude era me esconder como um avestruz embaixo da terra, mas não era a mais plausível e mais normal. De estranho, já bastava o fato de eu ser a aluna nova da escola.

- Com licença, - meu deus! Aquela era a voz dele? Parecia um baixo: sexy e grave! Controle-se, Bella, controle-se! – Mas, eu posso sentar aqui, Jacob? – pois é. Ele realmente era simpático com Jake, como o mesmo havia dito.

- Claro, Edward. – Jacob respondeu, olhando então para mim.

- Olá, meninas. – ele disse. – Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Vocês são...

- Sou Alice Brandon. – Alice respondeu, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Prazer, - ele disse, apertando a mão dela de volta. – e você? – ele disse, olhando para mim.

- Oi, - eu disse, com a voz tremida de nervoso. – Sou Bella. – então estendi minha mão também.

- Prazer – ele disse, apertando a minha mão. – vocês são novas aqui, não?

- Sim, somos. – Alice respondeu.

- É o nosso primeiro dia aqui. – eu complementei.

- Ah! Então agora vocês que são as sensações. – ele parecia tão certo de tudo o que falava. - Há uma semana atrás, éramos nós. Eu e meus irmãos, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

- Oh, você tem irmãos? – eu perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida.

- Sim. Mas eu realmente achei que Jacob havia fofocado já sobre nossa família. – ele falou, surpreso. Bem, ele tinha falado, mas eu não queria dar atestado de fofoqueira.

- Não, ele não falou. – eu respondi.

- Bom, eu tenho três irmãos. Mas não somos irmãos de verdade, somos adotados.

_Edward's PDV_

Meu Deus, como era estranho não ouvir aquela menina. Eu sei tudo o que se passou pela mente de Jacob, que era um garoto legal da escola. E tudo o que pensava a menina Brandon. Mas nada, nada mesmo, do que se passava na cabeça da tal Bella. Ela era como um deserto de neve: tudo branco e cristalino. Eu contava a minha história agora de como meu pai, Carlisle, havia adotado a mim e a meus amigos.

Mas isso era tudo mentira, é claro. Éramos todos vampiros, mordidos por Carlisle. Se bem que nossa noção de família era bem forte, diferentemente dos outros vampiros. Cheguei na parte da história onde escolhemos Forks para morar. É claro que o motivo era diferente do que eu havia contado, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Pela cabeça da tal Alice, passava uma série de cenas estranhas e aleatórias que não tinham nada haver com o que eu estava falando. A única que remetia era uma cena dela cumprimentando Rosalie no banheiro e a outra era uma memória onde conversávamos, eu, ela e Jasper. Sendo que eu não me lembro dessa cena ter ocorrido. Será que ela imaginava isso?

- Então, foi assim. – eu disse, terminando a minha historia.

- Nossa! – Bella falou. A voz dela era muito bonita. E o cheiro do sangue dela e de Alice era completamente enlouquecedor. – Vocês realmente tiveram sorte de encontrar com Carlisle, né?

- Sim, - eu respondi – foi realmente perfeito!

- Agora eu fiquei curiosa para conhecer seu pai. – Alice falou.

- Sim, ele é fascinante. Um dos seres humanos mais encantadores que eu já conheci. – apesar de não ser, de fato, um ser humano.

E o aviso de término do recreio tocou. Salvo pelo gongo.

- Qual sua aula agora, Bella? – Jacob perguntou a ela.

- Acho que é inglês. – ela respondeu.

- Com a srta. Dawn? – eu perguntei.

- Sim! – ela disse.

- É a minha também. Venha comigo, eu te mostro onde é a sala! – parecia que a sorte estava ao meu lado.

_Bella's PDV_

Meu Deus, eu podia assistir essa aula de inglês pra sempre. O cheiro dele era tão inebriante. Um era exatamente o cheiro do perfume, e sim o da pele dele. Eu so não podia ficar com essa dependência do odor dele. Passamos a aula inteira trocando comentários sobre o livro que a professora estava analisando. _Persuasion_, da madame Austen. Essa aí realmente sabia o que estava escrevendo.

Ed não gostava de Jane Austen, briguei horrores com ele durante a nossa discussão. E olha como eu já estava abusada. Estava chamando-o de Ed já, que abusada! Rimos bastante na aula, mas tinham momentos em que eu o pegava olhando pra mim meio torto, meio suspeito. Eram as horas em que meu sorriso desaparecia e o que nem tudo era tão legal. Parecia que ele estava me espreitando, como um leão que cerca o cordeiro.

Logo que acabou a aula, eu me encontrei dando adeus para ele, com um pouco de tristeza e me encaminhando para a aula de química avançada. Descobri que essa devia ser a minha aula sem nenhum cullen do dia! Então tudo passou em nenhum evento extraordinário. Como havia combinado antes, me encontrei com Jacob depois da aula para irmos almoçar. Ele iria comigo até em casa, eu cozinharia e depois seguiríamos para La Push para que eu deixasse-o em casa e pro pai dele me ver.

_Alice's PDV_

Pois é. Enquanto a Bella deveria estar se divertindo horrores na aula de inglês dela com a nova pseudo-obsessão dela, eu estava aqui nessa aula mega chata de educação física. Eu não queria dizer nada não, mas a Bella olhava muito obsessiva pro Edward, como se ele fosse um deus grego ou qualquer coisa. Não que ele não fosse digno de se olhar o dia inteiro, de fato era. Só que realmente a Bella parecia tragada pra dentro dos olhos dele e eu não sei por que isso me deixava tão irritada.

Eu não estava apaixonada por ele, afinal eu tinha minha alma gêmea para procurar nessa escola razoavelmente pequena. Ele estava dando sopa por ai, a qualquer hora eu iria encontrá-lo e tudo ia ficar perfeito. Então porque que me incomodava tanto com o que Bella achava do Edward e com o que ele representava pra ela? Ai, Deus! Tenho que parar de pensar nisso.

Hoje era dia de tênis na aula. Eu tinha sido escolhida para jogar com uma garota que simplesmente era um desastre. Ela não conseguia acertar a bola no saque e nunca conseguia pegar as minhas bolas, nem mesmo a mais fácil delas. Eu já estava ficando paranóica de não me mexer para pegar as possíveis bolas dela. Acho que a professora finalmente descobriu como eu me sentia e me mandou esperar ate que alguém vagasse e eu pudesse jogar.

Eu comecei a prestar atenção na Educação Física dos meninos, que era na quadra quase ao lado. Lá estava o tal do Emmett, irmão do Edward. Os meninos estavam jogando futebol, que era mais diferente que tênis pra mim, visto que eu era campeã de tênis da minha antiga escola. Porque eu não podia ir jogar com eles? Eu já estava acostumada a jogar com meninos na minha outra escola.

- Treinadora? – eu chamei a professora que me havia mandado esperar. – Será que eu poderia ir jogar futebol com os meninos? Eu não ligo deles serem meninos. A Educação Física na minha antiga escola era mista.

- Não, Alice. – ela respondeu, me deixando injuriada. – Espere um pouco mais, já esta vindo uma dupla pra você ai!

- Ok, treinadora!

Ai céus, que mulher mandona e chata! Agora eu tinha que esperar uma garota pra fazer dupla comigo que seria idiota o suficiente pra me deixar parada por mais uma hora, no mínimo. Eu tinha mencionado que era jogadora semi-profissional. Tédio, tédio, tédio. E o relógio não anda. Passaram-se dois minutos no relógio, que pareceram duas horas.

- Alice! – a treinadora me chamou. Espero que seja a tal menina que iria fazer dupla comigo. – A sua dupla chegou!

Eu olhei e procurei atrás de um menino loiro quem seria minha dupla. Ate que o menino tirou o cabelo dos olhos e falou para mim:

- Olá, Alice. Sou Jasper Hale! Soube que você é quase profissional. Também sou, vamos jogar?

_Oh, Deus! Era o meu sonho... _

E num segundo, eu desmaiei.

_Edward's PDV_

A menina Bella tinha um cheiro mais surreal do que eu imaginava. Era agridoce e me deixava inebriado. Eu precisava mordê-la, naquele instante, e eu não iria me conter. Ainda mais que eu estava com fome por não ter ido com Emmett atrás dos saquinhos de sangue que Carlisle havia conseguido num hospital em Seattle. Como eu daria tudo por um sacolé de O+ bem quentinho agora e não precisar me enlouquecer com o cheiro inebriante que ela liberava.

A aula foi divertida. Comentamos Jane Austen que a Bella adorava e pra mim não fazia nada demais. Acho que ela reparou o que eu pensava quando olhava para ela. Algumas horas ela me parecia aflita de estar ao meu lado. Mas, apesar de tudo ser estranho mesmo, o que me deixava mais agoniado era o fato de eu não conseguir escutar um pensamento dela. Será que as ondas cerebrais dela tinham vindo com defeito de fábrica?

De qualquer forma. Assim que acabaram as aulas, eu esperei por todos no meu Volvo prateado para que voltássemos para casa. Emmett veio suado da educação física e Rose veio toda cheirosinha depois da aula de matemática. Era engraçado ver a repetição de cenas como essa: Emmett querendo abraçar Rosalie suado e ela se esquivando. Eu morria de rir. Agora só faltava Jasper.

- Emmett, cadê Jasper? – eu perguntei. – Achei que ele tivesse Educação Física com você no ultimo horário.

- É, ele tem. – Emmett respondeu, tentando mais uma vez dar um beijo suado em Rose. – Ah, Rose, é só um beijinho.

- Emmett! Acorda! Então, cadê Jasper? – eu perguntei, dando mais entonação na minha voz.

- Sei lá, Edward. Acho que uma menina desmaiou na aula e ele foi levá-la ao ambulatório.

- Ela tava sangrando? – eu perguntei a ele, preocupado com o que pode ter acontecido. Jasper era muito sensível a sangue humano aflorado.

- Acho que não. Era aquela menina que você me perguntou quem era hoje. Lembra? – ele me perguntou. – A baixinha com cabelo espetado?

Sim eu lembrava quem era. Alice. Uma das garotas marcantes dessa escola. A que pensava fatos que não ocorreram ainda. Muito suspeita.

- Sim. Podem ir pra casa. Rose, vá dirigindo o carro. Não quero cheiro de suor de Emmett na minha cadeira. Vocês sabem que nenhuma lavagem humana tira completamente o cheiro.

- Aonde você vai? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Vou buscar Jasper. – eu respondi e sai correndo.

_Alice's PDV_

Ok. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu resolvi desmaiar? Primeiro que eu passei de "uma das meninas novas" para "a menina nova que desmaiou na educação física". Eu podia ser mais estranha? Não! Segundo... Porque diabos eu resolvi desmaiar exatamente na hora que eu vi o garoto alma gêmea que aparecia nos meus sonhos? Agora eu não sabia onde encontrá-lo nem nada. Só sabia do nome dele.

Jasper...

Melodioso. Simples. Ideal!

Acho que agora eu devia estar numa ala de psicopatas no ambulatório da escola. Mas apesar de aflita por dentro, eu não conseguia me sentir assim. Parecia que alguma força superior me deixava tranqüila e com vontade de sorrir, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Resolvi então abrir os olhos e ver se tinha alguma enfermeira por perto me dando uma dose de sonífero ou se eu tinha morrido e ido pro céu. Abri os olhos e pisquei, uma vez. O teto era branco. Possivelmente, era o céu. Pisquei de novo e virei meu rosto para a esquerda. La havia uma janela, com vista para o estacionamento. É, eu não tinha morrido.

Suspirei mais alto. Fechei os olhos e virei pra esquerda, esperando finalmente descobrir quem tava me dando remédio. Mas o que eu vi deveria ser qualificado como uma visão do céu. Jasper estava lá, sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha me esperado ficar boa. Provavelmente ele me zoaria depois dessa. Só que eu não ligava. O mais difícil de acreditar era em quem estava ao lado dele. Era Edward Cullen, o garoto foco da possível obsessão de Bella. Nossa, ele era tão bonito. Não podia evitar olhar pra ele. Mas porque ele estava aqui, com o Jasper e me esperando? Estranho demais.

- Olá, Alice! – Jasper falou. Sua voz soou como melodia em meus ouvidos. A não ser que isso fosse efeito da morfina, ele era SIM um anjo.

_Edward's PDV_

Eu devia estar ficando maluco, mas varias coisas me diziam que Alice tinha um poder enorme para prever o futuro.

Eu fui atrás de Jasper depois da aula com medo dele cometer uma loucura se espirasse alguma gota de sangue de Alice. Se para mim e para Emmett, que éramos mais controlados, o sangue dela e de Bella eram super calientes. Imagina para Jasper e sua inabilidade de segurar seus instintos alimentícios de vampiro.

Logo que cheguei ao ambulatório, tinha uma aglomeração de alunos em frente a porta. Todos eles tentando descobrir a mais ultima fofoca sobre o que teria acontecido com a menina nova. Na maioria das cabeças infantis e fúteis ali presentes, havia uma teoria sobre como Alice tinha se batido com o próprio bastão tentando acertar a bola. Mas isso me pareceu improvável e de fundo fofoqueiro. Tentei entrar, mas a porta estava trancada, provavelmente contra as crianças enlouquecidas.

Bati na porta com gentileza, esperando que a enfermeira viesse abrir pra mim. Não deu outra, em menos de trinta segundos a enfermeira abriu a porta com uma super falta de delicadeza e perguntou o que eu queria. Jogando um pouco de meu charme infalível contra humanos, consegui passar a idéia adiante de que eu estava atrás de meu irmão, Jasper. Ela me deixou entrar.

- Jasper, onde você esta com a cabeça? – eu perguntei, em um volume onde só ele poderia me ouvir.

- Não aconteceu nada, Edward. – ele respondeu. Então ele passou um mini-vídeo de memórias sobre o que houve na educação física. Nossa, a Alice ficou tão linda de legging preta! – Edward, tem algo nela que me deixa inebriado. E não é só o sangue, antes que você me pergunte sobre isso. E, sim, eu também fico louco com o cheiro dela.

Ele sentia algo especial por ela. Mas ele nem a conhecia. Parecia que ele estava apaixonado a primeira vista, mas isso era idiota.

- Jasper, vamos embora, sim? – eu disse, segurando o braço dele.

- Não, Edward. – ele disse, relutante em me acompanhar. – Eu quero ficar aqui até a bela Alice acordar.

Bela Alice? Era uma junção de nomes que eu não mais gostava. Será que tudo agora iria funcionar em torno das duas mais apetitosas garotas que eu não poderia ter? Principalmente porque isso iria expor o meu modo de vida? Vida complicada essa a minha.

- Ok, Jasper. Mas eu espero com você.

_Alice's PDV_

De estranho, minha vida não poderia ter mais nada. Dois dos garotos mais lindos do mundo se prontificaram a me levar em casa, mesmo sendo perto da escola. Segundo a enfermeira, eu tinha desmaiado por falta de açúcar no sangue, mas na verdade, era pela visão do meu sonho, parada bem na minha frente. Nada poderia ser mais assustador. Ele era a perfeita cópia de todos os meus sonhos, mas mais perfeito por ser de carne e osso. E eu precisava abraçá-lo, como eu precisava. Eu só não ia fazê-lo assim, do nada. Senão era uma passagem só de ida pro sanatório.

Chegamos na minha casa pouco tempo depois. Eles estavam me amparando enquanto eu mancava até em casa. Meu desmaio tinha me levado a uma pequena contusão. Quando eu cheguei, chamei os dois para entrar, mas não aceitaram. Disseram algo como ter que 'ir para casa' e 'lanche de família', acredito eu.

Eu não me lembro mais de nada depois. Bati no colchão e apaguei. Com a esperança de sonhar, mais uma vez, com o meus anjinhos.

Ah Jasper e Edward.

Alias. Meu anjinho. Jasper.

Porque eu esperava sonhar com Edward? Ele não era meu fofinho...

_Ed's PDV_

Pode ser que eu estivesse ficando maluco, ou ela. Tanto faz. Mas a Brandon pensou que o Jasper era a alma gêmea dela. O que será que estava acontecendo? Eu realmente queria saber mais. Entretanto, fui para casa com Jasper e ele não disse uma só palavra no caminho. Chegamos em casa depois de pouco tempo, já que voltamos correndo.

- Jaz, meu irmão, - eu perguntei assim que entramos na sala – porque você está tão estático assim?

- Sabe o que é, mano. – ele começou, mas eu já sabia onde essa história estava chegando. – Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado. Sério.

- Mas, Jasper. Você a conheceu hoje? – bom, eu também, mas isso não importava. – alem do mais, isso não faz sentido.

- Eu não quero que tenha sentido, Edward! – ele rosnou para mim. – Eu só sei que aconteceu! E eu não posso fazer nada por isso!

- Claro que pode! – eu falei. – Você pode ficar longe dela. Você sabe que você não se controla com sangue humano.

_É, isso é verdade! _Jasper pensou para si mesmo.

- Já sei, Edward! – ele disse, meio animado – Você vai me ensinar a ter auto-controle!

- Jasper, isso não vai dar certo. Eu já tentei antes e você não consegue. – era verdade isso tudo, mas eu bem poderia tentar ajuda-lo de novo. Só que eu não queria.

- Você é um péssimo irmão, Edward. – Emmett tinha acabado de entrar na sala. – Se ele esta apaixonado, ajude-o.

- Você não entende, Emmett! – eu disse. – Ele pode machucá-la e nos não queremos nossa existência estampada em todos os jornais.

- Edward, apenas tente! – ele apelou de novo. – Olha a cara de pidão do Jaz! Os olhos dele praticamente gritam "Me ajude, Edward! I'm your bitch!". – Emmett riu, segurando o rosto de Jasper.

- Sai daqui, Emms! – Jasper gritou, dando um safanão na mão de Emmett.

- Ok, ok. – eu falei. – Eu ajudo você. Mas você tem que prometer que vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar! – saco. Eu não queria ajudar. Mas eu iria fazê-lo pra não contrariar nossos princípios familiares que Carlisle nos ensinou.


End file.
